The present disclosure relates to execution of applications.
Applications that are available in the cloud can be executed, for example, after selection by a user through a portal or in other ways. When an application executes, the application may use stored procedures, e.g., that are invoked by the application and various ones of the stored procedures that the application invokes. Over time, stored procedures may change. Due to a change in a stored procedure, for example, an application may perform in a different way when a new version of a stored procedure is introduced. Typically, a data base or other structure can store current versions of a stored procedure used by applications. In addition to stored procedures, other types of software components may exist, each of which being able to change over time, such as when a new version is released.